Instinct
by forever and eternal
Summary: There are two sides to the world, the majority of the population live in the average society of the year 2032 the other side is hidden away in a desperate battle for power. What do a group of teenagers have to have to say about this? Well, nothing because they don't know what's going on. Rated T for character death(not important) and possible cussing. No Buddyfighting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This chapter is long! Here is my buddyfight au... I don't know what else to say so on with the au!

* * *

Chapter 1: Here It Begins

* * *

The skies were black with smoke emanating from a large building ablaze with flames. Cries and screaming from every direction. Immense heat and horrible coughing. "What is that on the floor?" I asked myself through blurry vision looking at the lifeless lumps. "Those are people!" I looked around and my gaze fell to someone in the floor "No, _!" I felt myself whisper then out of nowhere the fire around me intensified engulfing me in its trap.

I yelped and shot up in seating position on my bed in cold sweat gasping for air. Frantically looking around me then took in my surroundings. "Not again, that's the fourth time in five days. It always ends the same way, I don't even know who the person I saw was." I told myself unsure of anything.

"Ugh is it morning already?" a small red dragon beside me asked waking up from his slumber.

"Yeah, and I'm so hungry. What do you say we go get something to eat?" I said "There isn't a point in overthinking it it's just a bad dream after all," I thought to myself.

"Hey Gao, what do you think your mom will make for breakfast? Ooh I hope she made some pudding." The N.A.P. said with a bit of drool coming off from the side of his mouth.

"I don't care as long as it's good and I get to eat." I said with a large grin and eager eyes.

* * *

Somewhere else a week back no ones POV

"I'm here to pick up the recent files. Hope you didn't mess up on anything" A large man said to a woman with a slender build and sharp features wearing a black pencil skirt, with a black vest and grey dress shirt and short curled black hair and green eyes.

"Of course I'm sure you fool I wouldn't have wasted four years of research for this project if I wasn't. Operation NAP was barely the seed, and taking out those small organizations in the last few days was just to see how well our plans went for project Take Over. With this the world will tremble and kneel before the boss.". The woman said with self satisfaction.

"Can you explain what project Take Over is? The boss didn't get to tell me and I never bothered asking till I was assigned to this." the larger man asked.

"Yes, the boss is very busy. Project Take Over is basically what the name states, world domination and how we'll accomplish that goal will be very different from the standard man made weaponry, no with what I've stumbled upon thanks to a child. We will use the extraordinary ability found in humans that were born with that power. Of course finding them was a fundamental piece to my research, out of my findings was that there are strange creatures that can negate the abilities of those who have them. Then was born the first phase of project Take Over, where those with abilities are assigned a creature that negates their power so they would be taken away from the radar of other potential threats and no "accidents happen", I call it N.A.P. Nullifying Ability Partner though to the rest of the world it is known as Nurturing Assigned Partners. From the-" the woman explained then was interrupted.

"Sorry to be so rude Cheryl but could I ask how it happened?" The man asked curiously to the woman known as Cheryl.

The woman then realized she hadn't explained that and said "Oh yes, you are excused Victor. I will tell you it happened four years ago when I found a child that could use a power like no other, this child could make whatever they imagined appear. It was truly amazing. I also found that the girl didn't know of these abilities as she thought they were gifts from another person I would assume it was because she was young and didn't have a full grasp of the world yet. After more investigating I found others who could use these abilities unfortunately there isn't enough time but here take this. " Cheryl fiddled with her computer and took out a flash drive then handed it to the heavy man.

Victor was intrigued and couldn't help but ask "What kind of abilities can they use?"

Cheryl smirked and said "I thought you would never ask. Unfortunately I can only show a few," she went over to her computer and pulled up a presentation that demonstrated a girl. Then projected the presentation on the wall.

"This girl right here has a power of what I call creation. Where anything she imagines can be created. This does not apply to manipulation of time. An example would be that if she wanted to have an ice cream it would appear before her if she uses that power. Her subject name is star piece" Cheryl stated proudly before moving on to the next slide.

"This boy has the ability to control sound. Where he can change the frequency or volume of anything be it inanimate or animate objects, or just command sound from nothing. It doesn't sound like much but it's quite destructive. Pardon the pun it wasn't intended. I call him uproar" Cheryl said and continued to the next picture.

"This boy has the ability to control electricity. If he used his power he could conjure up enough energy to make a lightning and thunder storm or just make lightning come out of him. Truly powerful. His chosen codename is lightning's torrent" Cheryl explained and moved on

"This girl can command wind whether it be a nice breeze or deadly tornado. Unyielding Tempest is her subject name. Are you impressed?" Cheryl explained then asked Victor what he thought.

Victor evilly grinned and said "Why of course these are the perfect tools to get rid of the enemy they're deadly and mobile, but the best thing is that they are basically children this is just perfect."

"Yes, and there are more from what I've shown you, the thing is that when they use this power they reach limits once they reach that limit they'll faint and recharge the energy they lost, they shut down in a sense. There is one special subject in the list where this rule does not apply to." Cheryl said walking over to her desk and giving victor a large file then skipping to the last slide.

"This one can control fire and heat at any degree or form he wants it in but here is the difference though he has a limit to his ability his emotions can expand that limit and if done right his power could be limitless, the only problem is that he becomes animalistic when in this stage and is uncontrollable." Cheryl said then turned to Victor as if expecting him to ask another question.

On cue Victor questioned "Alright Cherry just how exactly are these teenage kids gonna help us? After all what were gonna want them do is literally take out those who get in our way."

"Don't worry about it. That's my job but if you must know follow me. You too Cheryl we have to discuss about that subjects ability." A woman that looked exactly like Cheryl but with dark green hair and grey eyes appeared. Cheryl and Victor then followed her to a lab with paper, holograms, coffee cups, and all types of machinery.

They followed the woman until Cheryl spoke up and said " Alright May what is it you want?".

May smiled and said " I've perfected it. I have designed a way for the subjects to go into a trancelike state where they are given orders and they follow it without hesitation, also the state they are in allows them not know anything about what goes on."

Cheryl's eyes widened and asked "How did you accomplish this May? This is a scientific breakthrough."

"With this," May said and grabbed two small objects, they were black thin curved and rectangular, May continued saying " A pair of these are put on the subject's head, to put it simply they control practically everything their brain does, from movement, consciousness, to their senses. All that's left is to test it,".

"Sorry ladies but I must go," said Victor looking at his watch then walked away.

Cheryl then asked her twin "What about subject, Sun's Wrath?"

May walked hurriedly to another workstation and showed Cheryl a collar that was black and had a horizontal red line and said "This is what will control that subject's emotions, it goes on the neck since it's where most of the emotional stress goes making it easier to control emotions with this the subject will be controlled easily."

* * *

Wow this took forever to write. I hope you enjoyed and hope the code names aren't bad. How is the au?

P.S. Next chapters name is Bad Dreams. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Dreams

Here is the next chapter for instinct. Really sorry for the lateness. School and life have been, I'm just gonna say it kicking my ass. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gao's Pov

"Hey Gao are you ok? You don't look so good." Drum said to me. It was morning and we were getting ready for breakfast.

"I haven't been sleeping well these past few days, maybe it's because of all your damn snoring" I said raising an eyebrow and looked at my best friend, a bit annoyed .

"Just because you can't sleep well doesn't mean you have to wake up with an attitude all the time. What is it with you humans and sleep deprivation?" Drum said in exasperation, remembering when Gao decided to talk back at his own mother the action had not been taken lightly and it was not a pretty picture.

"Says the guy who gets mad over a cup of pudding!" I said not letting the insult pass by, though it was true I haven't been as positive as I normally am, but how would anyone feel after missing out on sleep for a few days.

"That's different, it was mine in the first place and you ate it!" the small dragon said enraged.

"ARE YOU TWO AT IT AGAIN?! IT'S ONLY MORNING!" A voice Drum and I knew so well boomed from downstairs, that the fight was over in mere seconds. As we yelled a panicked apology to the one who yelled.

* * *

Later on at school

"Alright class I have to go to an emergency meeting right now. So treat this as a study hour." Explained the teacher as he hurried off to where he was headed.

"Hey Kuguru do you have the notes from yesterday's class?" I asked hoping my purple haired friend would help me.

Kuguru look at me questionably then said "Alright Gao I'll let you copy my notes, but you have to tell me what's up with you lately, and don't give me some lame excuse. Baku and I are really worried. Isn't that right Baku?

Baku jumped in his chair in front of the purple haired female, as he's been busted for eavesdropping the conversation. He turned in his chair and said "We mean it bro, we're worried about you so what's up?".

I frowned and slumped in my seat staring at the blank page in the open notebook. What I should say, that I've been getting the same dream over and over about someone that I apparently care about but I don't know who, as they and other people around me die, and flames eat me away? Maybe it sounds weirder in my head than it does out loud. Maybe I'm going crazy without even knowing. Maybe I'm just being paranoid and they can help. They're Baku and Kuguru I can tell them. Right? No. Wait, yes I can!

"Uh, well I haven't been sleeping very much and," I paused. Here I go, they're my friends and I trust em. alright 1, 2, 3, "And I've been trying to make up for it anytime I can," I lied unconsciously. dumbfounded by my own words. That was supposed to go differently. A lot differently. I guess it's best for another time. I mentally sighed

Kuguru and Baku looked at each other not buying what I had said. Baku slowly shook his head and Kuguru said "Ok Gao but if there is anything else please tell us, alright?" and handed her notes over to me with kind eyes.

"Thank's Kuguru you're a lifesaver, I'll give them back to you tomorrow." I said with a smile, and went on to copying a few of the notes in the notebook.

My thoughts then trailed on to my two friends I really couldn't tell them. Huh, how stupid. I then looked at both of them laughing and talking with red faces Man, when will they ever hook up? ever since I could remember Baku and Kuguru had a thing for each other and though they are friends and are the same age they acted like they were my parents sometimes. There was even a time where Kuguru took a candy bar I bought with my own because I didn't do my homework, it also didn't help that Kuguru had a more delicate and mature look or that Baku was extremely tall by high schooler even adult standards including me. Especially when Drum came along so people passing by always thought that they were like a graduating high school couple watching over a younger teenager for the neighbors with his best N.A.P. dragon friend or something. Don't get me wrong I have a pretty strong build, the problem was my hair the clothes I wore. I softly scoffed and leaned back on my chair staring at the ceiling while my mind flooded with memories of Baku, Kuguru, Drum and I making me somewhat forget of the nightmare that had a tendency to just flash images of it in my head. I spent the remainder of class in my own thoughts longing for a peaceful nap.

The lunch bell soon rang and after changing my shoes and grabbing my lunch and giving the two lovebirds some space. I slowly walked up to my favorite spot on the school grounds and there was plenty of it with a small forest behind it. I was accepted into this sort of big shot high school, because of the last school I went to, the highest grade I could get was a near high though most times a low B or a bit less, but my martial arts training made up for it. Though most students preferred the sheltered lunch room. I liked being outside and not feeling cooped up. It was great, so great that my friends and I found this pretty cool place to hang out. There were trees surrounding the area and Baku even made a table in his wood shop class for it. I lied down by a tree and stared at the leaves that fell down till I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The world was dyed red and I was running. Afraid and exhausted they were coming closer practically licking the back of my heels and legs toying with me as if they could just grab me when they felt like it, long red threads that burned and strung. Running down metallic hallways with little light, till the hallway just stopped. I was cornered and trapped, trembling and backing away till meeting the cold wall. The hallway grew darker and a shadow appeared in the near darkness, icey blue eyes full of lunacy and a crazy smile to match it stared at me eagerly, then everything flashed red.

* * *

Another Pov

"I'm here." I said to the earpiece in my ear.

There was a slight buzz "Good, you know what to do," voiced the earpiece

"Can I have a little fun?" I asked eagerly.

The slight buzz came again "I don't care how you do it, just do it." they voiced.

"Consider it done." I said then pushed a button to disconnect the connection.

I made my way down to subject Sun's Wrath. I looked through the information on the screen of my phone on the subject, he had a short bang on the left side of his face, covering most of his forehead went past his eye but not covering it and nearly below his ear, he had black hair but his bangs and the front of the hairline revealed red hair, he had golden eyes and it was clear the years had been kind on him, he gave off a sort of mean look that gave a misunderstood delinquent vibe. When I finally found him I stayed hidden he was sitting by a tree looking stressed and a bit l. He was gasping heavily, constantly looking around him. He breathed in air once again and slumped to the tree behind him he then stood up passed a hand through his hair pacing. He had a slightly loose red shirt with a sun on the center, really dark blue jeans, and a dark blue hoodie with another golden sun outline on the back and the sun's fire spreading all over the jacket in red and had gray cuffs at the end.

He then sat down pulled up his knees placed his arms on top of them then put his chin on his arms, staring at the wind blowing on the grass.

"Time to get started," I told myself. Taking the form of one of his friends, taking in the personality, intelligence, mentality and all other things that make them them. I then walked up to him.

He seemed to not have noticed my presence so I used my foot to slightly nudge his leg. This seemed to startle him as he jumped and jerked back.

Then in seeing me he calmed down and said "Hey,"

"Hi" I said and then sat down next to him then asked "Is something on your mind?"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Nothing beats a cliff hanger! Anyway there will be romance in this fan fiction. Those ships will be Baku and Kuguru and the other Gao and Suzuha, I'll accept other ships requested be it boyxboy and/or girlxgirl too. Another thing I will leave up to you readers is who the person that this mysterious character has turned into I await you comments. Have fun! and if there aren't any I will think of something. Sorry for lateness.

* * *

P.S. Next chapters name is That's not me!


End file.
